Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions)
The realistic version of the Ghostbusters: The Video Game was developed by Terminal Reality and released on the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Windows PC. It is completely based on the films and is usually thought of as Movie Timeline Canon. The Remastered Edition will release in 2019 for Xbox One, Playstation 4 (PS4), Nintendo Switch, and PC (exclusive to Epic Games). Release Differences * The PC version does not have a multi-player component. It also has no Online features. However the game needs to go online one time to register. * The PS3 version has exclusive videos that are not present in either other version. * There are two releases on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360: a standard version and a Slimer edition version which is only being offered by Amazon. * There are store-exclusive releases for the PS3 and X360 version. ** GameStop - Pre-order exclusive of a in-game Ghostbusters 2 Flight Suit along with a Video Game T-shirt. ** Wal*Mart - Pre-order exclusive of a golden proton pack. Slimer Edition Version To read about about the exclusive Amazon version of the game, click here. Multiplayer Jobs (PS3 & X360 Exclusive) To read on Multiplayer Jobs, please go here. Online In 2013 Terminal Reality pulled the online servers for the PS3 version, which now makes it impossible to earn the online trophies for the game. Xbox One Backwards Compatibility As of January 11, 2017, the game was made backwards compatible on XBox One. It must be downloaded either by visiting the online marketplace or by inserting the game disc into the console. Saved games will need to be transferred to the cloud storage once the game has finished installing.Ghostbusters Fans "GB: The Video Game joins Xbox One" 1/11/17 Remastered On May 30, 2019, Playstation Europe released a minute video confirming the Remaster and the PS4 version and advertising a social media hashtag #JoinTheGhostbusters.Playstation Europe YouTube "Ghostbusters: The Video Game Remastered | Reveal Trailer | PS4" 5/30/19 Nintendo Switch and XBox One were confirmed in another video.Play Ghostbusters "Ghostbusters: The Video Game Remastered - Reveal Trailer" YouTube 5/30/19 See more news here Plot The events of the game occur during Thanksgiving day 1991, two years after the events in Ghostbusters II. The Ghostbusters are training a new recruit, who Dr. Venkman insists they simply call "Rookie". A large PKE shockwave then hits New York City, and sends the team on a variety of calls to capture ghosts that result from it, including the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man. Throughout these calls, they are hounded by Walter Peck, now head of the Paranormal Contract Oversight Committee (P-COC) as appointed by Mayor Jock Mulligan, who warns them about causing too much damage in their ghost capturing activities. The Ghostbusters discover through a series of adventures and encounters with museum curator Dr. Ilyssa Selwyn that Ivo Shandor, the architect who designed 55 Central Park West that was once used to summon Gozer, had also designed a network of tunnels to channel ectoplasmic slime through the city, including specific Shandor-renovated buildings acting as nodes on a mandala, as a means to merge the real world with the Ghost World and bring forth another Great Destructor like Gozer. The Ghostbusters help to destroy the nodes and capture the node guardians at the Sedgewick Hotel, the New York Public Library, and the Museum of Natural History.At the last node in the middle of the Hudson River they discover a mansion on an island rising from the water. As they explore it, they find that the island belonged to Shandor and that Ilyssa is his descendant. They also discover machines pumping the slime into the tunnel network and disable them as well as the final Mandala node, and escape the island just before it sinks back into the water. When they return to the mainland, the Ghostbusters find that Ilyssa was captured and the containment vault shut down, releasing the ghosts, and suspect that Peck has been possessed and is trying to call forth a Great Destructor. A massive mausoleum appears in Central Park and the team fights their way into the central structure. Inside, they find both Ilyssa and Peck chained to walls and discover Mayor Mulligan possessed by Ivo Shandor himself who used Peck as a scapegoat to avoid detection. The Ghostbusters are able to exorcise Shandor from the Mayor before he can sacrifice Ilyssa as part of a ritual, but are pulled into the Ghost World where they are forced to fight Shandor in his Destructor form, a Satan-like being called the Architect. They manage to defeat Shandor by crossing their proton streams, and return back to the real world, where they rescue Ilyssa, Peck, and the Mayor before the mausoleum collapses. During the credits, the four Ghostbusters determine that five of them is just too many, but decide to offer Rookie a position as the head of a yet-to-be-opened Ghostbusters franchise in another city. Characters Playable Character * Rookie Main Characters *Dr. Peter Venkman (portrayed by Bill Murray) *Dr. Ray Stantz (portrayed by Dan Aykroyd) *Dr. Egon Spengler (portrayed by Harold Ramis) *Winston Zeddemore (portrayed by Ernie Hudson) *Dr. Ilyssa Selwyn (portrayed by Alyssa Milano) Minor Characters * Janine Melnitz (portrayed by Annie Potts) * Walter Peck (portrayed by William Atherton) * Mayor Jock Mulligan (portrayed by Brian Doyle-Murray) * Hotel manager **John O'Keefe * Dr. Rutherford Villain Ghosts Firehouse * Vigo * Slimer * Sloth Ghost Sedgewick Hotel * Bellhop Ghost * Candelabrum Crawler * Dead Fish Flier * Kitchen Golem * Pappi Sargassi Times Square * Construction Worker Ghost * Hobo Ghost * Marshmallow Mini * Opera Lady * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (the second manifestation of Gozer) * Stone Gargoyle Library * Book Bat * Book Centurion * Book Golem * Coal Golem * Cruster * Crusto * Cultist * Library ghost * Paper Construct * Azetlor the Destroyer (also known as Edmund Hoover, or The Collector) Museum * Beauty Queen Ghost * Black Slime Fiend * Black Slime Ghost * Confederate Ghost * Flying Skull * Possessed Human * Possessed Statue * Possessor Ghost * Union Ghost * The Chairman Sedgewick Hotel Revisited * Venom Crawler * Echoes (Not able to scan) * Chef Ghost (Chef DeForrest) * Cook Ghost * Kitchen Flier * Spider Crawler * Spider Witch * Webbed Fiend Shandor's Island * Black Slime Monster * Imprisoned Juvenile Sloar Central Park's Shandor Cemetery * Cemetery Crawler * Cultist Summoner * Grave Fiend * Grave Monster * Keyhead Monster * Stone Angel * Ivo Shandor, Shandor the Architect Ghosts In The Multiplayer * Clown Ghost * Marshmallow Shambler * Order of Pelicans Ghost * Ghoul Also see Most Wanted Ghosts Ectoplasm Types * Ectoplasm * Psychomagnotheric Slime (also known as mood slime) * Ectoplasmic Residue * Black Slime * Black Slime Portal Cursed Artifact A list of the Cursed Artifacts can be found here. Weapons/Equipment/Vehicle * Proton Pack * Plasm Distribution System * Dark Matter Generator * Composite Particle System * P.K.E. Meter & Paragoggles * Capture and Trapping * Ecto-1b * Marine Ecto-8 * Paranormal Containment Research Tank * Super Slammer Muon Trap, aka Mega-Ghost Trap or Mega-Trap Levels * Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick Level (realistic version) * Panic in Times Square Level (realistic version) * Checking Out the Library Level (realistic version) * Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (realistic version) * Return to the Sedgewick Level (realistic version) * Lost Island Rising Level (realistic version) * Central Park Cemetery Level (realistic version) * Thanksgiving Day Parade Lost Level (realistic version) Places/Locations *Firehouse *New York City Public Library *Sedgewick Hotel *Natural History Museum *Shandor Island *Times Square *Central Park's Cult Cemetery Scripts *Revised Cut-Scene Script by John Zuur Platten & Flint Dille, 3rd Draft, October 8, 2007, Version 3.0 via Spook Central *Cut-Scene and In-Level Transcription Version 1.10 Janine's Phone Calls Between levels at the Firehouse, there are new lines of dialogue from Janine, as she answers the phone, that you can listen to instead of completing the directive at hand such as finding Ray and Egon. Welcome to the Sedgewick *There are 10 messages total. These messages are repeated as the game progresses. *1/10 **Hello, Ghostbusters. Just one moment. I'm looking up your file. Mmm, mm-hmm. It did what? Mm-hmm. You did? Really? I can schedule an appointment. And a number where you can be reached? *2/10 **Ghostbusters, what do you want? Mm-hmm. Let me write this down. Really? I can schedule an appointment. What's the address? Fine. Goodbye. *3/10 **Ghostbusters. No. Not at the present time. Goodbye. *4/10 **Hello, Ghostbusters. Oh, hi. I don't think so. No. Really? Right. Right. Goodbye, *5/10 **Ghostbusters, what do you want? Mmm, mm-hmm. Just one moment. I'm looking up your file. No. Not at the present time. Fine. *6/10 **Ghostbusters, what do you want? Let me get a pen. Mmm, mm-hmm. Really? You did? I can schedule an appointment. Thank you so much for calling. *7/10 **Hello, Ghostbusters. Just one moment. Let me get a pen. It did what? When did this occur? I can schedule an appointment. And a number where you can be reached? Thank you so much for calling. *8/10 **Hello, Ghostbusters. Oh, hi. Yes. Mm-hmmm. You did? I don't think so. No. No. Goodbye. *9/10 **Ghostbusters. Hold, please. *10/10 **Ghostbusters, what do you want? Let me write this down. Mmm, mm-hmm. When did this occur? Mm-hmm. What's the address? And a number where you can be reached? I can schedule an appointment. All right. Goodbye. Checking Out The Library *There are three new messages. *1/3 **Ghostbusters, what do you want? We can schedule a visit, umm...next Thursday? Sometime between 8 A.M. and 4 P.M.? I'm afraid that's the soonest opening we have. All right, I've got you down for then. Oh it won't be necessary to call before they arrive. Believe me, you'll know it. That'll be fine. Goodbye. *2/3 **Hello, Ghostbusters. Mmm, mm-hmm. No, we do not advise that you attempt to perform a Peruvian type-5 exorcism on yourself! Mm-hmm. But listen, listen, once you've tied yourself to the chair, it's very difficult to do that to the cat even if you could catch it. *3/3 **Ghostbusters. Oh, hi. Are you serious, they did? Brent and Donna? He did?! Ugh, with Dylan right there?! What did Steve say? (gasps) You're kidding! Ugh, I know. The little tramp. Right. Right... I don't think so. Mmm, mm-hmm. Alright. Goodbye. Museum of Super(Natural) History *There are two new messages *1/2 **Hello, Ghostbusters. Yes. I don't think so. No. It didn't just stop working and it doesn't need toner! It literally exploded... after it screamed obscenities at me. No, I don't think the nature of our business has anything at all to do with whether or not you honor your product's warranty. Uh huh. So what you're telling me is that none of your other copiers that you've sold throughout the entire world have screamed and exploded before breaking down? Uh huh. Sir, I have to tell you that I find that very hard to believe. They are willing to believe you...but I wasn't born yesterday. No. Goodbye. *2/2 **Ghostbusters. No. Mmm, mm-hmm. Okay. So cancel next Thursday then. But I ordered seven cases of Holy Water and you send an additional seven cases of... what is this stuff...?..."Dragon Blood"? Please. This is one of those bait and switch jobs, isn't it? Listen, seriously. This is not the company you want to fool with, Sir. Ghosts can be introduced into an environment just as easily as they can be extracted. And we just got in a couple of, let's see here... Large Taiwanese Terror Demons and... what? Keep the Dragon Blood free of charge? It's a gift? That's very nice of you. We'll do that. Alright. Thank you so much for calling. Return to the Sedgewick *There are two new messages *1/2 **Hello. Mmm, mm hmm. Oh you don't know the half of it. They have been racing in and out of here since that shockwave hit. How would I know? I'm just here trying to keep the lights on. Sure, I can ask what's going on but then they might actually tell me. What? Yeah I'd say it's pretty big. That shnook from the city isn't helping ease the tension either. Anyway. Going away for Thanksgiving might be on hold until things settle down...yeah, I know. But, we have to roll the Ghostbusters' way. Don't ask. Alright. Goodbye. *2/2 **Hello, Ghostbusters. Oh yes, they're very busy right now. No. For the foreseeable future they are not available for weddings, Bar Mitzvahs, debutante balls, proms, supermarket openings, half-time shows, company retreats, car washes, book signings, talk show appearances or productivity seminars. And they definitely don't do birthday parties. Not at the present time. No. Goodbye. Central Park Cemetery *There are two new messages *1/2 **Oh, hi. Really? Mm-hmm. So I told him that if they start evacuating Manhattan, that I don't plan on coming in on Monday. And he says...and he says I've already used all my floating holidays this year... Right? I tell him, "Dr. Venkman. Catastrophic exodus of the city doesn't count as a floating holiday." No, it doesn't. I looked it up. So he hands me the employee handbook and tells me to look again, and that what is and isn't covered is very clearly defined. What? Yeah it was in there! In his handwriting...in pencil! He wrote it in when he asked me to get his coffee. Anyway. I can take a half-day on Monday if they evacuate the city. Alright. Goodbye. *2/2 **Oh, hi. Mm-hmm. Well, if they go ahead with this franchise thing, I can tell you one thing - I am not shlepping out to Brooklyn or Philadelphia or God knows where every time someone needs a fresh pot of coffee. Right. Right... Thank you. Goodbye. Answering Machine Before chasing Slimer in the Firehouse in Welcome to the Sedgewick Level and after Panic in Times Square, the Checking Out the Library, Museum of (Super)Natural History, and Lost Island Rising Levels, the Rookie can check the answering machine on a table up on the second floor in the lab area and listen to messages. Pre-Welcome to the Sedgewick *There are 7 messages total *1/7 **Male Caller ***Emergency! Please call me back now! Outside my window, I see multiple ghosts in my garbage. They look like hobos! *2/7 **Manny Breitowitz ***Ghostbusters, this is Manny Breitowitz. So you guys sell ghosts, right? So how much for a dozen? Can you give them to me wholesale? Call me. Let's talk business. *3/7 **Mark ***Hi, Janine. This is Mark. We met the other night at the "I have a crush on my boss but I'm afraid to tell them" seminar. I was wondering if you would be interested in a job as my personal assistant. Call me. *4/7 **Ed ***Hi, this is Ed. I heard you are into the horror. I'm real good at catching things. Just the other day I climbed up a tree and rescued my neighbor's cat. Anyway, give me a call. You...you won't regret it. *5/7 **Male Caller ***Ghostbusters, I think there's something fishy going on with the Teamsters working on the building next door. They're...they're floating and shooting rivet guns and cackling constantly. So, is it supernatural or some... union thing? *6/7 **Missy ***Peter? Peter, pick up! I know you're there. This is Missy. From the airport last week, and the laundromat, and the roof of the ... Call me back. Peter, are you there? *7/7 **Male Caller ***Hello? Is this Ghostbusters? Is your Containment Unit running? Well, you better catch it. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Hurry! After Panic in Times Square *There are 13 messages total *Note: Answering machine is accessible after everyone has gathered at Ecto-1b. *1/13 **Walter Peck ***I hardly think you did an adequate job, you heel. Keep that up and you'll be out of this business in no time. *2/13 **Male Caller ***Is this Ghostbusters? I'm trying to get some sleep over here but it's non-stop with all this screaming and moaning and opera singing and things flying around throwing rocks. Am I the only one in this city that has to get up for work tomorrow? Keep it down! *3/13 **Male Caller ***Yes, what you feed ghosts? I have blue one. It nice. Want to keep it. Make do tricks. Maybe fetch vodka. Sake, no? *4/13 **Male Caller ***So last night I come back from getting a cup of coffee and I find my truck upside down in the middle of Times Square. I know you're saving the city and all but do you think you could just take it a little easier? *5/13 **Rennie Handrahan ***Rennie Handrahan with Comm Core Corp. Stay Puft Marshmallows are one of the many high quality products we make here at Comm Core. Frankly, we're outraged. You may have fooled the city with your little puppet show but not us! This company has worked over 75 years to cultivate the family friendly image of Mr. Stay Puft. He was modeled after somebody's uncle for crying out loud! And it wasn't all so you could go to war with him in downtown Manhattan! This is defamation of character on the grandest scale! You'll be hearing from us Ghostbusters! Have a sunny, funny Comm Core Corp day. *6/13 **Male Caller ***Yeah, I was wondering. Is it safe to eat all this marshmallow goop that's covering my balcony. And as a follow-up question, what if I already did? *7/13 **Haim Rodriguez ***Yeah, this is Haim Rodriguez. I just want to thank you for breaking up my kid's bar mitzvah. That was great. Cost me over 50 grand for one, a busted up ballroom, and a hotel manager that won't stop crying. FAN-TAS-TIC. It's all good. I'll just wait for my precious son to become a man for the second time. How does that sound? We'll just wait it out. Or you know, he'll probably be getting married in eight years or so and maybe you can come and destroy the wedding? Or maybe his son's bris? Ah, ah... Would you like to attend the Blessed Occasion with your lasers and your hollering? We look forward to it. Invitations will be in the mail. *8/13 **Male Caller ***Oh, man! I just saw you guys on TV! Man, that marshmallow dude was all like "Blarg!" and "Psh-ka-blam!" And you guys were like all like "Not in my city!" "Za-pow!" "Free-Augh!" And people were like "Aah!" Aw, man. You guys are awesome! So, like... how's it going? *9/13 **Gray Hannard ***Hello, this is Gray Hannard with Hannard & Hannard Attorneys at Law. I'm calling regarding the incident in which one of you opened fire on my client at the Sedgewick Hotel earlier this evening. It's really a shame. We've never seen such extensive soft tissue damage. Perhaps we can work something out. Call me back at your earliest convenience. *10/13 **Dale ***This is Dale at Trottrove Rentalux Chocolates. I don't suppose you guys could know if there is a possibility of you guys fighting a Graham Cracker monster in the near future? 'Kay, cause if so, perhaps we can work a deal where Stay Puft could just be captured and not destroyed? Thanks. *11/13 **Female Caller ***Dr. Venkman, you know who. I think I somehow left a pair of earrings at your place. And my shoes. Maybe my cat. I had a really great time. Call me. *12/13 **Ron Fermell ***Hey, Ghostbusters, Ron Fermell out in sunny California. Do you guys have an agent yet? Hey, let me rephrase. I've been talking to the studios and I sort of let it slip that I'm representing you. There's big interest in a summer tent pole out here. I smell a bidding war. Give me a call. *13/13 **Male Caller ***Yeah, hi, my house keeps telling me to get out. You think it means permanently of just... like for the weekend? Post-Checking Out the Library *There are 13 messages total *1/13 **Water Peck **Excuse me, you're getting paid to catch ghosts. Not to blow the place to bits. *2/13 **Male caller **Ah, yeah. The lady down the hall is having trouble with some sort of Poltergeist. It keeps taking pictures of her coming out of the shower and mailing them to me. This needs to stop. Seriously. By the end of the month... three months to a year at the absolute latest. *3/13 **Female caller **Hello, I'm going to need you to come and remove the ghost of my husband in about 20 minutes if he doesn't haul his lumpy keister off the couch. He'll be easy to recognize, it's the fat lazy ghost that's not cutting the grass for the third weekend in a row. SHUT UP! Oh, and he's going to have a table lamp sticking out of his head. *4/13 **Mr. Spektor **This is Mr. Spektor at the Public Library. Who do we contact to remove the black goo from all over our break room? Please get back to us soon. It seems to be talking to us. And we think it's stealing money from the vending machines. Also, Mr. Stantz still has a number of books checked out that are overdue. The current fine is $417.42. ...Please, we just want them back. *5/13 **Male caller **Hey! Hey, guys! I was there in front of the library when you went in! Did you see me?! I was waiving at you! Did you see me waiving, bro?! I was wearing a sweet blue sweater! Did you guys see the guy in the blue sweater waiving?! That was me waiving!! You guys are awesome! Wicked awesome!! See you again soon. We're an awesome team!! *6/13 **Male caller **So...uhh...uh... I'm a little short on funds but I definitely got ghosts. Uh, you got some kind of home kit or something I can buy, uh, like some sort of sticky paper to lay down? *7/13 **Edward Dumas **Hi, this is Edward Dumas. I'm the general manager over at the Sultan Suites. Right down the street from the Sedgewick. Just wanted to thank you gents for your work over there. You guys must have done a real number on them. Our business has hehheheh quadrupled overnight. Uh, listen, come on over some time for dinner and drinks on the house. And go ahead and leave your backpacks and destruction at home, though. 'Kay? *8/13 **James **Dr. Spengler, this is James from We Ship It. Listen, you got to come down and pick up this package of Carpathian Dungbach Mold we've been holding for you. It's starting to spread. It's taken over half the dock and uh, I think it's singing! *9/13 **Ed **Hi, this is Ed again. Uh, I didn't hear back from you so I thought I'd just check in. Hello? Alright, since I past called I made my own Proton...eh...whatcha...Proton Pack out of some car batteries and wires. I didn't catch any ghosts with it but I don't need to be worrying about any pesky gophers in my garden taking my daisies no more. I have pictures if you want me to send them. Alright, get back to me. *10/13 **Eddie Dyson **Yeah, Eddie Dyson. I'm the super over at 1412 Lex. I got a toilet screaming in 9B, belching sofa in 9A, teddy bear with turrets in 11E, let me see, chairs moving around in 12C. You got a bulk rate? *11/13 **Male caller **Yeah, Dr. Venkman, about that "sum" you still owe. It is said when your pony doesn't run... believe me I know. Still unlike the horse in question, you have such a wonderful pair of functioning legs. Walk, walk, walk. Beware if anything sudden or blunt were to happen to them. The clock is ticking, Dr. Venkman. And you ain't exactly incognito these days. *12/13 **Female caller **Hello, there's blood dripping from my fireplace since, I don't know, last Christmas. If you're not available before the holidays, could recommend a good chimney sweep? *13/13 **Male caller **Help! There's a man, he's going to jump from the ledge! I called the fire department. You guys should really get here fast... in case they don't make it in time. Post-Museum of (Super)Natural History *There are 11 messages total *1/11 **Male caller **You bums know you're on the clock, right? *2/11 **Male caller **Ghostbusters. Ghostbusters! Wooot! You cats rock, man! #1 fan right here. Epic certified. Rock on, busters! Somebody owes me nine grand to replace the awning that a bunch of ghost crap ripped off the building. Call me back. Seriously. *3/11 **Female caller **Hi, my nephew says it's, what?, culturally insensitive to try to banish the spirits of Native Americans during Thanksgiving. Is it okay if I ask them not to sit in my stuffing? *4/11 **Male caller **Who busts the Ghostbusters? Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! *5/11 **Slate Wenzel **Hello, Slate Wenzel. I was at the museum opening last night and seemed to have been possessed by a ghost from hell. Do you think you could put me in tough with her, please? Oh, thank you very much. *6/11 **Male caller **Ah..hello, Dr. Spengler. This is Gilgamir Electronic Supply. We have all the parts you requested. But a representative from the Mayor's office, a Mr. Peck has recently informed us that all invoices from you must be approved through his office first. We called him about your order and he just laughed then hang up. For all we know, he's still laughing. *7/11 **Male caller **I was just calling because I was really confused about something. Me and my buddies have been going fly fishing for years and never once had any trouble crossing the streams. *8/11 **Male caller **Hi, this is Speedy Delivery Pizza. We deliver anywhere, anytime. But we don't have any drivers willing to deliver to you. So you gotta come pick up your own. I got 2 Extra Large Sausage and 'Shrooms and a Mega Veggie-Way. Have a Speedy Delivery Day. *9/11 **Female caller **Hi, I hope I have the right number. I'm trying to find Ray's Occult Bookstore. The number there is out of service. Walpurgisnacht is coming up and I had some party favors on order. If you know anything about it, please let me know. We have an important guest coming up from... the Deep South. And nobody wants to disappoint him. Reach me at Westchester Coven #. *10/11 **Professor Jones **Professor Jones. Trying to find out information on the whereabouts of the Vigo painting. Do you have any idea what's happened to it? It's a priceless historical treasure. It belongs in a museum. *11/11 **Uncle Raymond **Hey, Winston. It's your Uncle Raymond. I'm coming to town and I want to see you. Break out the food. Turn on the TV. I'll call you later. Post-Lost Island Rising *There are 8 messages total *1/8 **Male caller **Ahem. Insufficient. Don't you aspire to more? *2/8 **Male caller **Hello? Who am I to calling? Who am I going to call? Am I calling to you? Ghostbusters, ah yes! *3/8 **Male caller **Uh, Ghostbusters, we're having what you most likely call a "disturbance." You guys feel like uh stopping by when you got a minute? You know whenever it's "convenient"! *4/8 **Male caller **I don't know from no ghost but let me tell you this: getting the slimes on the train to work is a drag. What gets it out? Soda? *5/8 **Male caller **Egon, man. So, have you ever stopped to think? I mean, really think about how the ghosts feel all cramped up inside those little boxes of yours? That could be somebody's grandma in there, you know? It's not right. That kind of cruelty is a drag! Have a nice day, oppressors! *6/8 **Stacy **Hey, this is Stacy from the Vancool Hot but not too hot. Big tour coming up. We wondered if you guys do any stage lighting? *7/8 **Female caller **What's going on, Peter? Whose that girl I saw you with on the news? Little tramp! You told me you don't like brunettes. In face, you told me you actually can't see them. Their eyes don't register on the brunette wavelength spectrum. Is that even possible? *8/8 **Sergeant Gloman **Ah, Sergeant Gloman down at Harbor Patrol. Okay, so there wasn't an island in the Hudson. Then there was. Then there wasn't. So, guess who I'm calling first? Trivia *The two security guards in the opening cutscene were based on senior character artists, Ian McIntosh and Jesse Sosa.Security Guard Character - Ian McIntosh @ CGHUBSecurity Guard Character - Ian McIntosh @ CGHUB Originally, the guards were going to be based on present-day Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis but the constraints of the production deadline led to Sosa and McIntosh's inclusion.skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 7/1/12 *Dan Aykroyd recorded around at least three takes of each of his total 2400 lines in under four studio hours.Reddit AMA "AMA with the developers of 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game!" 7/16/16 Drew Haworth says: "With Dan we recorded something like 2400 lines, at least three takes each, all great takes, in under 4 studio hours. THAT is a badass." *The Rookie was the center of a massive internal fight between Terminal and Vivendi and later Atari. The belief was that players should play as the cast but Terminal fought for the Rookie on the basis that fans would want the original Ghostbusters to have the same chemistry as in the movies and playing as them would upset the timing.Playstation Blog "Inside the Development of Ghostbusters: The Video Game" 10/2/19 John Melchior says: "The rookie (new recruit) was a massive fight internally at Vivendi and then even with Atari. They really wanted to "play as the cast." This was something I really fought for and eventually won. The reason why was simple. I felt people wanted the characters to have the same chemistry as they did in the films. A pillar of this was timing. So, by playing a character that had no lines, we were able to craft that timing." *Hanging in the Firehouse is a crayon drawing of a Ghostbuster. Text on it reads "To Uncle Egon, from Ed."GBTVGReferenceEd.jpg This is a nod to the Denver Ghostbusters fan films. *There's a computer on the second floor of the Firehouse that shows the infamous end screen of the original NES Ghostbusters game that says "CONGLATURATION !!! YOU HAVE COMPLETED A GREAT GAME. AND PROOVED THE JUSTICE OF OUR CULTURE. NOW GO AND REST OUR HEROES !" *On the wall by the doorway to the sleeping quarters is an Employee of the Month board. **January ***Employee of the Month: Peter ***From: Ghostbusters ***Chapter Four ***Around the 13:36 mark ****When Dean Yeager explains their grant was terminated **February ***Employee of the Month: Peter ***From: Ghostbusters ***Chapter Seven ***Around the 18:49 mark ****In the first commercial that Dana sees on her TV **March ***Employee of the Month: Peter ***From: Ghostbusters ***Chapter 26 ***Around the 1:27:30 mark ****When the Ghostbusters prepare to shoot Gozer **April ***Employee of the Month: Peter ***From: Ghostbusters ***Chapter 12 ***Around the 33:42 mark ****When Peter and Ray talk over their radios about Slimer **May ***Employee of the Month: Peter ***From: Ghostbusters ***Chapter 3 ***Around the 10:17 mark ****When Peter asks 'So what do we do?' **June ***Employee of the Month: Peter ***From: Ghostbusters ***Ray Parker Jr.'s "Ghostbusters" music video ***Around the 3:49 mark ****When they are dancing towards the screen in Times Square **July ***Employee of the Month: Winston ***Stock photo used by Ernie Hudson at convention appearances **August ***Employee of the Month: Peter ***From: Ghostbusters II ***Chapter Five ****When Peter is standing in front of Dana's bookshelves **September ***Employee of the Month: Peter ***From: Topps Ghostbusters II Trading Cards Buyback Card #2 (flipped horizontal) **October ***Employee of the Month: Peter ***From: Ghostbusters ***Chapter Seven ***Around the 20:38 mark ****When Peter is looking down at the Cadillac in disbelief at the cost and list of repairs needed *The Containment Unit in is similar to the one in The Real Ghostbusters. *On the basement floor near the Containment Unit, a Stasis Mine, a weapon cut out from the game, based on the spherical Trap from Extreme Ghostbusters is seen, along with a P.K.E. Meter from The Real Ghostbusters.skankerzero 7/7/09GBTVGReferenceEquipment.jpg *Jesse Sosa, Senior Character Artist at Terminal Reality, slipped in a cardboard box with dirty jumpsuits sitting in a puddle of residue to the left of the Containment Unit referencing the Real Ghostbusters episode "Citizen Ghost". Another artist accidentally put boxes over it just before the game was shipped out.skankerzero 6/17/2209 skankerzero 7/22/12 *Egon Spengler added a viewer to the Containment Unit, which Slimer is fascinated with. The viewer concept first came up in early drafts of the first movie. *Louis Tully's desk is seen with a note on his computer that states he is "going home early." His jumpsuit and gear from Ghostbusters II is seen hanging up by his desk, as well. During the end credits, Peter mentions Louis is out on vacation and they can't fire the Rookie anyway. *The Ghostbusters II No Ghost sign, miniature satellite dish, and Ecto 1-a doors are in an area of the Firehouse on the main floor. Make the Rookie stand behind the Ecto 1-b, then look towards Janine. To the left is a door by the basement stairwell, you can't open this door but if you look through the window of the door you can see these items. *There is a set of keys to the city in Peter's office. There are three keys. One is dated for the first movie the next for the second movie and there is a third. The 1990 key to the city could explain the absence of the Twin Towers in the opening sequence and in the 1991 continuity of the game. **Ultimately, the exploits that led to the 1990 key are left to open to interpretation.Ghostbusters Fans skankerzero 4/4/12skankerzero 5/27/2009Ghostbusters.net Forums post *Also left open to interpretation is what is under the blue tarp on the main floor. The artists used the museum prop for the shape.skankerzero 8/23/2010 *According to Grant Gusler, the experimental Proton Pack was an advanced version Egon kinda worked on between movies.Reddit AMA "AMA with the developers of 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game!" 7/16/16 Grant Gosler says: "...this is not the original pack, but an advanced version. Egon kind of worked on the pack between movies." *The Proton Pack's sounds were created in foley. Sound Designer Brian Fieser recorded a replica prop Proton Pack and jumpsuit for the Ghostbusters' movements in game. The recording was then layered with recordings of a backpack filled with random junk. The overheat sound was a combination of glass tubes, metal clangs, processed latches and steam hisses. The charging sound was remote control car servos layered with various sweeteners tuned to whatever the player is charging at the moment. Proton Stream variations and the turbo/slam sounds were created using various software synths.Reddit AMA "AMA with the developers of 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game!" 7/16/16 Drew Haworth says: "The proton pack sounds were created in foley. Sound Designer Brian Fieser recorded an actual replica prop proton pack & jumpsuit for the Ghostbuster's movement. They layered that with recordings of a backpack filled with random junk. He knows at least an RC car was in there. The pack overheat was some glass tubes, metal clangs, processed latches, & steam hisses. The pack charging was some RC car servos layered with various sweeteners tuned to whatever you're charging at the time. The proton stream variations & turbo/slam were mostly created using various software synths." *According to Creative Director Drew Haworth, there were discussions of Traps that players could plant like trip mines. Once set, it was like a 'super bomb' that pulled everything in the room including physical objects.Reddit AMA "AMA with the developers of 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game!" 7/16/16 Drew Haworth says: "There was a lot of discussion about having traps that you could stick, like trip mines. You could stick them on ceilings or on walls. There was a trap that once you set it, it was like a super bomb. It would pull everything in, everything in the room, into it, including physical objects ." *"Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick" was the focal point of pre-production. The team believed if they could successfully re-create the ballroom scene, they would have the players' trust for the rest of the game.Playstation Blog "Inside the Development of Ghostbusters: The Video Game" 10/2/19 John Melchior says: "First and foremost, we wanted to take players back to the Sedgewick Hotel. This iconic location from the film is a fan favorite. We wanted to re-create the ballroom scene, in part to gain the player's trust. We felt strongly that if we can nail the look, feel, destruction, and rod-and-reel aspect of the game, we would have their trust for the rest of the game. That level was the focal point of our pre-production." *The destruction counter was inspired by a Burnout video game played by John Melchior and Drew Haworth.Spook Central "Ghostbusters Fan Fest - Ghostbusters: The Video Game Panel" 47:37-48:00 10/4/19 Panelist says: "Uh, that was the Creative Director at Terminal Reality, Drew Haworth. We were having -- I was busy having a bad day with Bill, uh, so... we had a fight over levels so we decided to take a break and we were playing Burnout on 360. And we were -- he saw the piling up of it and that's why Peck's character became deeper at that point." *At the start of the "Welcome to the Sedgewick," if you don't follow the team, you can get the patrons in the hotel to say some familiar lines. **Walk over to the left there are two people sitting in the waiting area. The man will first ask you if "you are some sort of exterminator." If you keep walking up to him, he'll ask if "you are some sort of cosmonaut." Then the woman will say, "Hey you're a Ghostbuster...my kids love the Stay Puft cartoon." **Walk into the other room where the guys are headed there are more people in there. They will talk to you to. One of the men says he's going to see Stay Puft on ice tonight. *If you stand outside Room 1204 for a minute or so during "Welcome to the Sedgewick," you can hear the dialogue of the Ghostbusters commercial from the first movie playing inside. *According to producer John Melchior, Bill Murray ad libbed the Rodriguez bar mitzvah line.Reddit AMA "AMA with the developers of 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game!" 7/16/16 John Melchior says: "There's a bar mitzvah joke in there that he adlibbed. The Rodriguez bar mitzvah. He did a good job staying within the constrains of what we were asking him to do. To sit there and say Bill, don't adlib would be ridiculous. Whatever he wanted to record, we recorded." *John O'Keefe eventually relents and lets the Ghostbusters finish up in the Sedgewick but asks them to be discreet, just as the Hotel manager from the first film asked of them. *In the cinematic between the "Welcome to the Sedgewick" and "Panic in Times Square" missions, it is revealed the opera Winston went to was Aida, a famous opera about an Ethiopian princess who is captured and brought into slavery in Egypt but falls in love with one of the Pharoah's military officers. *The team was told if they wanted to use the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, he need to have to be in the "Panic in Times Square" level.Playstation Blog "Inside the Development of Ghostbusters: The Video Game" 10/2/19 John Melchior says: "We wanted to bring back Stay Puft, and we were told that in order to do that we'd really need to put him in Time Square. So, we crafted an introduction that put him in familiar territory at first, but led to a boss combat sequence that was narrower and more focused for the players than a space that wide open." *During "Panic in Times Square," Winston mentions the FDA or the Food and Drug Administration, an agency of the United States Department of Health and Human Services. **Winston was absent in the first mission because he was a back-up lead. If Bill Murray hadn't signed off to be in the game, Winston would have taken Peter's place in the mission."Crossing the Streams Radio Show Episode 29" 21:36-22:03 *During "Panic in Times Square," Winston refers to Free Roaming Vapors by their acronym, "FRV." This acronym was used in early drafts of the first film. *The news reporter seen late into the Panic in Times Square Level is based on the likeness of Hunter Woodlee, who is now CEO of Controlled Chaos.News Broadcaster - Ian McIntosh @ CGHUB *The two businessmen that share an elevator with Ray and the Rookie in the Panic in Times Square Level is based on the likeness of two Sony executives, Mark Caplan and Keith Hargrove, who wanted to be in the game. Originally, the incidental characters were going to be based on the two leads from the reality television show "Ghost Hunters" but legal rights fell through and the executives were used instead.skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 7/1/12 Reddit AMA "AMA with the developers of 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game!" 7/16/16 Drew Haworth says: "Additionally, the two guys in the Times Square elevator cinematic are Mark Caplan & Keith Hargrove from Sony." *In the Firehouse, by the entrance to the sleeping quarters, there is an Employee of the Month Board. From January to June and August to October 1991, Peter Venkman has the commendation. Winston was the Employee of the Month for July 1991. *In the children's section on the Library level the children's puppets show is by Austin Cline. Austin Cline is the Senior artist at Terminal Reality. *If the player goes to the basement, where the Containment Unit is, the painting of Vigo the Carpathian can be seen. *Ray reminds Egon of his "Print is dead" statement from the first film, while they battled Paper Constructs in the "Checking out the Library" level. *Part of the library level was at one point planned to take place on the back of a Sloar as it was flying.skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 7/20/15 *The Slime Blower sounds were recorded by Sound Designer Brian Fieser and Audio Director Kyle Richards. It was a combinations of yogurt and plungers in various bowls, over cans of whipped cream being sprayed.Reddit AMA "AMA with the developers of 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game!" 7/16/16 Drew Haworth says: "For the slime & slime blower, he & Kyle Richards, our Audio Director, recorded yogurt & plungers in various bowls, over cans of whipped cream being sprayed." *The Slime Tether mechanic was pioneered by Emilia Schatz then Glenn Gamble ran with it.Reddit AMA "AMA with the developers of 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game!" 7/16/16 Drew Haworth says: "I also couldn't get enough of the Slime Tether mechanic. Emilia Schatz pioneered that, I believe, and Glenn Gamble really ran with it. So much fun in the Central Park Cemetery!" *During a debate about the Natural History Museum level, John Melchior called up Harold Ramis for advice. At the time, Ramis was on the set of The Office directing an episode.Playstation Blog "Inside the Development of Ghostbusters: The Video Game" 10/2/19 John Melchior says: "One time, there was a debate about the museum location. I called Harold, who was on the set of The Office directing an episode, and he called me back from his break to weigh in and provide guidance about what would best fit the world. Dan was also always there. He would regularly see the game and review the levels we were creating to see how they played into the canon of their creation." *After Winston and the Rookie exorcise Ray and trap the Possessor during the Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (realistic version), Winston makes a reference to the 1973 movie "The Exorcist."GBTVGReferenceTheExorcistRV.jpg *Before the Ghostbusters go after the Chairman, they inform Mayor Mulligan about an impending apocalypse in a similar fashion from the scene with Mayor Lenny in the first film. *Near the end of production, it was realized one of the levels had to be cut but the level chosen had a large part of the story's exposition in it. This led to a redesign to scope down, with the sewers at the end of the museum level. In order to solve the issue of getting the Ghostbusters from the museum down to the Mandala node, Glenn Gamble made the secret stairwell that comes out of the pattern on the museum's floor.Glenn Gamble Weebly Portfolio *There are six World of Gozer audio recordings throughout the Egyptian section of the Museum of (Super)Natural History Level that expand on Gozer and the Cult of Gozer's back stories and adds Tiamat to the mythology as their enemy. *After going down the hidden stairwell at the end of the Museum of (Super)Natural History Level, on the ceiling above the first gate Rookie can open is a sign reading "Fetterman No.4" It is a nod to Terminal Reality Inc. Lead Producer Michael Fetterman. *Above the last gate, before the boss battle with the Chairman, is a sign reading "St. Aubin No. 3" It is a nod to Terminal Reality Inc. Concept Artist Bobby St. Aubin. *After the Museum of (Super)Natural History Level, the 10th message left on the answering machine is from a "Prof. Jones" is looking for the Vigo painting, stating that it is a historical artifact, and that it belongs in a Museum, which refers to Indiana Jones. *After the Museum of (Super)Natural History Level, the 9th messages left on the Ghostbusters' answering machine is from a female customer of Ray's Occult who is a member of the Westchester Coven. She called the Ghostbusters because the phone number for Ray's Occult Books is out of service and asks about some party favors she had on order. The party is for a visitor from the "Deep South." *The 11th and last message from after the Museum level is left by Winston's Uncle Raymond who is coming to visit soon. *According to Drew Haworth, there was some debate about whether using a Sloar or a Torb.Reddit AMA "AMA with the developers of 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game!" 7/16/16 Drew Haworth says: "The baby slor. There was actually some debate as to whether that was a slor or large and slow moving Torb. But we went with the Slor ." *Marine Ecto-8 was originally an idea from early drafts of the first movie.Playstation Blog "Inside the Development of Ghostbusters: The Video Game" 10/2/19 John Melchior says: "The upstate NY location and boat were things that he had created in some form for the movie, but it never made it in." *There are early prototypes of Ecto-1b and Marine Ecto-8 being driven around.Playstation Blog "Inside the Development of Ghostbusters: The Video Game" 10/2/19 John Melchior says: "The boat was something that Dan wanted. He always wanted a GB boat in the movies and really felt the game was the perfect place to introduce it. It was a great part of the story. We had early prototypes of driving the Ecto-1 and the boat but they did not end up in the game." *In the cinematic between the "Lost Island Rising" and "Central Park Cemetery" levels, Janine mentions she loves chamomile tea from Lester's. *During the scene when they go into the graveyard, 550 Central Park West is seen with a new roof. *The development team planned on an ending where the Ghostbusters get another the key to the city but time ran out. The decision was made to overlay the audio over the credits at the end of the game. skankerzero 6/24/2010 skankerzero 6/25/2010 *The ideas for an ending also included a scene like the end of the other two movies, where they're packing up and driving off, and a scene with Peter Venkman addressing a crowd. skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 8/1/2015 *The budget of the game was at least $30-40 million but it is unknown how much was paid to the voice talents total. "Crossing the Streams Radio Show Episode 29" 28:38-28:55 *Rick Moranis came around towards the end of production and was okay with being involved with the game. It so happened that his head was modeled and ready to go but there wasn't any manpower left to rig him in animation because everyone was working on finishing the cinematics. "Crossing the Streams Radio Show Episode 29" 16:29-21:30 **There was an idea of putting Louis in a fully body cast **There was an idea of making the area where the Ghostbusters II No Ghost sign, miniature satellite dish, and Ecto 1-a doors are stored Louis' office and just have Louis stick his hand out and play some recorded lines. *At one point, Jesse Sosa pushed hard for John Candy to be the Rookie. "Crossing the Streams Radio Show Episode 29" 53:33-56:25 skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 7/7/13 *There was another character that was supposed to portray the Rookie but Terminal couldn't make it work for "political reasons." Reddit AMA "AMA with the developers of 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game!" 7/16/16 John Melchior says: "For all the things mentioned below we chose Ryan, but there was another actor that was supposed to be that character....in the end we couldn't make it work for political reasons..." *At one point, Sarah Silverman was considered for a female Rookie and Andy Samberg for a male Rookie. "Crossing the Streams Radio Show Episode 29" 53:33-56:25 *Originally, Ecto-1 was based off references of the model from Universal Studios. Towards the end of production, Jesse Sosa spent 3-4 20 hour work days on redoing Ecto-1. There was a lot of fighting to get the Cadillac symbol and a period accurate license plate due to various legal reasons. "Crossing the Streams Radio Show Episode 29" 35:47-37:05, 38:38-39:07 *The Wanted! Achievements No Ghost logo is a possible reference to fans constant rumors of a third movie as noted by the fact the Ghost has 3 fingers up. *Jesse Sosa attempts to put his penguin in every game he works on. It is under a Ray's bed in the Firehouse. skankerzero 2/22/2010 *Several members of the development team provided the voices of the answering machine messages and the Black Slime. skankerzero post GB Fans 3/28/14 *A band named PumPs made a new song titled "Ghostbusters III" which re-purposed a song they had done earlier and added "Ghostbusters are waitin'" to it. They made essentially an unsolicited fan submission to Terminal Reality. The crew loved it. Kyle Richard helped with the mix and added official Ghostbusters: The Video Game sounds into it. Jesse Sosa wanted to use it in a montage during the game, but there wasn't time to properly create one. Sony didn't approve of the song and the reason why was never revealed. One theory was PumPs was not signed to Sony. skankerzero reply 9/30/15 reply Ghostbusters Fans skankerzero reply 12/22/15 reply Ghostbusters Fans *Several things were omitted from the game, known omissions are: **Janine had a couple more outfits but they didn't make the final cut skankerzero 7/5/2009 **Cartoon colored flight suits as unlockables were in the game at one point skankerzero 3/11/2011 **Jesse Sosa had ethereal GB models straight from "Citizen Ghost" skankerzero 3/11/2011 skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 6/20/12 **Custom character designs, such as choosing ethnicity and hair. "Crossing the Streams Radio Show Episode 29" 53:33-56:25 **There plans for a large number of playable unlock-able characters, including Ilyssa Selwyn and Jesse Sosa but they were never implemented. skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 6/19/12 skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 6/20/12 **Incorporating more fan project references but there wasn't enough production time left and possible legal ramifications. One idea was to put up target dummies based on fan comic characters in the Firehouse sub-basement in the first mission. "Crossing the Streams Radio Show Episode 29" 29:58-31:17 **A Multiplayer option to play as a ghost like Slimer going through walls and playing 'tag' with Ghostbusters. "Crossing the Streams Radio Show Episode 29" 43:44-45:25 **Jesse Sosa wrote up a level pitch that used the Manhattan Bridge and a couple nearby buildings to contain actuators for a 'Mega Trap' to contain Stay Puft according to the first Stay Puft level Terminal Reality was designing at the time. Sosa had it where Egon planned ahead after 1984 in case they ever needed to catch something that large again and took inspiration the Real Ghostbusters episode "The Ghostbusters in Paris" where Eiffel Tower was a Containment Unit. skankerzero 5/27/2009 **A total of six to seven levels with dialogue recorded was cut.Spook Central "Ghostbusters Fan Fest - Ghostbusters: The Video Game Panel" 50:04-50:08 10/4/19 Panelist says: "We have six or seven levels with dialogue recorded that didn't make it in the game." ***A Halloween level in upstate New York at a rave. Players had to use their Ecto-Goggles and P.K.E. Meter to find ghosts in the crowd and capture without causing a commotion. "Crossing the Streams Radio Show Episode 29" 43:44-45:25 ***A level set that was set on Ellis Island.Spook Central "Ghostbusters Fan Fest - Ghostbusters: The Video Game Panel" 33:45-33:53 10/4/19 Panelist says: "There was an Ellis Island level that was cut. Um, there was Ellis Island and a subway level with the Train." ***A level that took place in a subway and involved the Ghost Train. ***A 3-4 minute level with Ecto-1, where the Rookie was strapped to the back, chasing after the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. "Crossing the Streams Radio Show Episode 29" 48:02-50:22 ***There was a level set on Wall Street.Reddit AMA "AMA with the developers of 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game!" 7/16/16 Drew Haworth says: "That's why we fight Stay Puft in Times Square, exorcise a mass possession in the Natural History Museum, find (and lose) a hidden island in the Hudson River, and have a cemetery erupt from Central Park. The Thanksgiving Day Parade level got cut (I hear it's in the new movie!), and we had another VERY cool one on Wall Street that didn't make it." ***The Temple of Gozer level pitch involved an appearance by Zuul and Vinz Clortho. Reddit AMA "AMA with the developers of 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game!" 7/16/16 Drew Haworth says: "Temple of Gozer was a really cool level pitched by Lead Game Designer Steven Cluff that didn't make it into production. Both Zuul & Vinz Clortho made appearances." **Vivendi had planned DLC but Atari never planned to execute it. ***There were plans to introduce contemporary comedic actors as Ghostbusters for missions. Reddit AMA "AMA with the developers of 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game!" 7/16/16 John Melchior says: "There was planned DLC at Vivendi, I do not think Atari took that content or planned to execute it. Sadly. We had plans to introduce famous actors at GB for mission. Comedic actors from todays movies." ***The Thanksgiving Day Parade Level.Spook Central "Ghostbusters Fan Fest - Ghostbusters: The Video Game Panel" 35:44-35:54 10/4/19 Panelist says: "But the DLC was the planned to be Thanksgiving Day Parade. There was a Christmas level. Um, this was around Christmas. There was the Vigo painting which was its own casting fiasco." ***A Level set around Christmas ***Something involving the Vigo portrait References External Links *Spook Central- Ghostbusters Video Game Box Backs & Specs (Images used on this article originated at Spook Central at the link shown, and are approved for reuse here.) Gallery Packaging All print and disc design images provided by Spook Central. Box_-_PS3_Regular.jpg|PS3 Front Cover Box_-_PS3_Regular_-_Rear.jpg|PS3 Back Cover Box_-_PS3_Slimer.jpg|PS3 Slimer Edition Cover Box_-_X360_Regular.jpg|X360 Front Cover Box_-_X360_Regular_-_Rear.jpg|X360 Back Cover Box_-_X360_Slimer.jpg|X360 Slimer Edition Cover Box_-_PC.jpg|PC Front Cover Box_-_PC_-_Rear.jpg|PC Back Cover Disc_-_PC.jpg|PC Disc Box_-_PC_-_Liner.jpg|PC Liner GhostbustersTheVideoGameRemasteredPS4FrontCover.jpg|Front Cover of PS4 Remastered version (credit: Ghostbusters News) GhostbustersTheVideoGameRemasteredPS4BackCover.jpg|Back Cover of PS4 Remastered version GhostbustersTheVideoGameRemasteredXBoxFrontCover.jpg|Front Cover of Xbox One Remastered version (credit: Ghostbusters News) GhostbustersTheVideoGameRemasteredSwitchFrontCover.jpg|Front Cover of Nintendo Switch Remastered version (credit: Ghostbusters News) Code Voucher Inserts Some copies of the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions came with store-exclusive inserts with codes that added in-game content not present in the normal version of the game. GBVGGoldProtonPackPS3Voucher1.jpg|Gold Proton Pack PS3 Code Voucher - Front GBVGGoldProtonPackPS3Voucher2.jpg|Gold Proton Pack PS3 Code Voucher - Back Screenshots GBTVGInstallationscreenPC.png|PC Installation Screen NoghostinGBTVGRVsc01.png|No-Ghost Logo seen on Loading screens GBVGRealisticGuys.jpg|Asset image of the Ghostbusters GrouppictureRealisticVersion.png|Group Picture the Ghostbusters and Ilyssa GBRVcredits.png|for full sized credits, click here Category:Ghostbusters: The Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Video game versions